fly me to the moon
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: For SakuraDouble. When they were little, Sakura and Neji were the best of friends. When they grew older, they no longer knew each other. Now that everything changed again, what will become of them? NejiSaku


Dedicated to **Sakuradouble**. Did I do a good job?

**Prompts:** Sakura, Neji, a bicycle

**A/N: **Oh, and the title is just randomly put there. As well, the numbers at the beginning of each section is Sakura's age. And as for the shortness of some sections and the tenses…sorry, I tried to fix it as much as I could, but I might have missed some and the sections seemed sort of ok anyways…

And at least these dashes work...which means I can continue to format my way...

-

-

_fly me to the moon_

-

-

**Four**

_Flying_

-

-

"Do you need help?"

Looking up from the ground, Sakura saw an older girl standing in front of her. Her hair was long and brown, and her eyes were a pale white, like the daisies Sakura loved to pick. One hand was offered towards her that Sakura accepted and quickly she stood up.

"Well…" Sakura looked back at her bike. It was old, practically ancient because it used to be her dad's and now was rusted because of time. She received it two weeks ago and had been practicing it on the hill…

So far, all she could do was sit on it and fall off.

"Can you teach me to ride a bike?" Sakura blurted out quickly, before she could regret asking this stranger.

"…yes," the voice was a lot more boyish, now that she was listening properly, and the hand she gripped was really firm. Not soft, like Ino's, but more like her cousin's hands.

"_Oh. She's a He._"

The girl—no, Sakura reminded herself, _boy_, even if he has prettier hair than Ino—bent down and picked the bike off the ground and fixed it so it was standing properly.

"Well…" he started to explain something to her, but his face distracted her. It was…beautiful, a lot like Sasuke-kun's, but…different.

"Should I show you?"

"Huh?" Sakura was snapped back into attention by the question.

He sighed, but asked her again, "Should I show you how it feels like to be riding?"

"…" She just stared at him again, surprised. "Really? Can you do that?" she started to eagerly pelt him with questions, bounding around him excitedly. "Is it fun?"

He looked surprised now, but smiled at her. (_a small but gentle smile_).

"It is fun," he started to get on the bike. "Now, sit here," he motioned to the handlebars, "and we can start riding."

Quickly, she scrambled on and they were off.

Nothing could prepare her for this feeling. As the boy pedaled, everything went past them faster and faster till it was just a blur. She couldn't feel anything beneath her; all that touched her was the wind and the sun. She was _flying_.

Then, as soon as it started, it stopped. The boy stopped the bike and no longer was she floating free. He looked at her, and she started to try to explain how amazing

(_releasing, beautiful, breath-taking, one-of-a-kind_)

the ride was, but all that would come out was a "Wow!". The boy seemed to understand either way, and smiled gently at her (_another thing that left her breathless)_.

"The sun is setting," he told her and started to leave.

"Oh." Sakura started to frown a little, disappointed that it was all over.

He stopped a little ahead of her and spoke again. "Come back tomorrow, and I will teach you."

"Thank-you!" she managed to shout back before he left, grinning happily. "_Tomorrow I can get my wings_."

-x-

**-**

**-**

**Six**

_Games_

-

-

Neji was not fond of games. Ever since he was little, he has been training in the ninja arts. He was not _just_ a little boy; he was a future body-guard for the main branch. Toys and other play things were only available on rare occasions, and even then for short periods of time.

So when Sakura, the girl he was teaching for the past year how to swim, ride a bike, and skate, asked him to play a game with her, he immediately refused. He was a _Hyuuga_. Not even a distant branch member who could do anything, but one of the most important members. Someone who _can not_ be seen doing childish activities.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" the pink-haired girl started to tug his arm, trying to pull him off to where her friends were waiting.

"Sorry, but I _can't_," How could he explain to her what was expected of him? "I have to go and—"

"NO!" Sakura managed to grab his hand this time, before continuing, "You always have to go when fun is involved. This time, you are staying."

Neji just looked at their hands, noticing how her smaller hand was hidden from sight. It felt smooth and warm, heating up his cold hand.

"Besides," she continued, grabbing his attention again, "I have to pay you back." Noticing his confused look, she smiled mischievously, "It's _my_ turn to teach you something."

-x-

**-**

**-**

**Seven**

_Distance_

-

-

Sakura liked to think that she and Neji were becoming friends. Not as close as her and Ino were, but still very good friends. While she and Ino talked about all sorts of Girls things, like boys and clothes, she and Neji did things that Ino never wanted to try. They went hiking in the woods, spying on villagers, even went as far as searching for treasure in the Hyuuga's home.

If Ino was like a best-friend, an older sister to Sakura, and Sasuke was The One, then Neji was the cousin that would protect her but still sneak out with her, doing bad deeds. Sure, he never wanted to do those things, but he always insisted on coming anyways.

If Sasuke hadn't come first, Neji would have been her crush. But as it is, she liked their life the way it is. Neji wasn't the most talkative person, or the funniest, but he was still kind and warm.

But when she started meeting him recently, he was different.

Instead of playing with her, he ignored her. Instead of teaching her, he told her to leave him alone.

For some reason, he started pushing her away. He started to become a little meaner, a little colder. He was no longer Neji. He was Someone Else.

Someone she could no longer be with.

-x-

**-**

**-**

**Twelve**

_Invisible_

-

-

Neji knew he did the right thing. When his father died, all that was left was shattered dreams and binding chains. He no longer could slowly train under his father. Now he had to learn everything himself, and that meant letting go of trivial things.

He had to let go of childhood in order to show the main branch that he was strong.

He had to let _her_ go in order to get his goal.

That part he hated the most, but still he had to do it. And the end result was worth it.

(_he thinks. But he dreams of another life, one that kept her near)_.

Neji was stronger after all those years. He was able to go on missions, perform justsus and even figure out the secret moves that only the main branched used.

He was a genius, a prodigy, and that made him all the more closer to his goal.

And finally, he was going to participate in the Chuunin exams. Something that would show how much he had improved.

He didn't expect to see _her_ there, though. He expected to see other amazing gennin, others that were geniuses in their own rights. And that's what he saw. He saw the Uchiha, a boy that seemed like a worthy opponent. He even saw the idiot Naruto.

But in-between the two boys was Sakura. He didn't look at her, as he was at the moment contending with a possible rival.

But after…he knew that this would happen because of him pushing her away. He knew it was for the best, that it shouldn't matter at all to him.

Still, it was hard not to feel hurt by the fact that she ignored him.

-x-

**-**

**-**

**Thirteen**

_Sense_

-

-

Naruto was annoying sometimes. He always did things that seemed wrong, like yelling at their customer or going overboard with small missions. In a way, he was a mischievous (little brother) teammate who was always played pranks and told jokes.

However, Naruto was also very compassionate. He knew what was right and wrong, and would make sure justice is served. He was like a comic book hero, except for the fact that he was more of an underdog than any hero usually is.

And even if Sakura got angry at him quickly, she still respected him in a way. She knew that he was stronger than her, but he also knew what to do in some situations.

When he fought Neji, Naruto yet again showed that power. He managed to knock the (_unbreakable_) Hyuuga around, showing him sense.

When Sakura saw Neji after this, she noticed that he was gentler, not so cold and chipped, like a glass figure that had been thrown away too many times. He was a little more patient, a little less arrogant, and no longer seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

She had another reason to thank Naruto now.

He helped bring back the old Neji.

-x-

**-**

**-**

**Sixteen**

_Strength_

-

-

Neji had heard that she had become stronger. Sure, he did occasionally return to Konoha over the three years since the last Chuunin exams, but he never really talked to her then. All that he knew about her changes were through rumors, and if any faith was to be put in those, she had become immensely more powerful than the girl he had seen fighting long ago.

She was now the apprentice of Tsunade, able to heal many different kinds of poisons and aliments. With her pinky, she could cause earthquakes and her genjutsu skills had improved greatly.

He never did fully believe those rumors, for it was _Sakura_ and she would always remain (_in his mind_) a little girl, waiting to be rescued.

But then he saw her fight. She wasn't a graceful dancer when she fought, like Tenten was. She was more of a lioness, savagely attacking the enemy and dodging their attacks like the wind.

She no longer needed to be rescued.

He wasn't sure if he liked that fact.

-x-

**-**

**-**

**Nineteen**

_Choice_

-

-

In a way, Neji had changed a lot over the years. Besides becoming more handsome

(and his hair was still the silkiest thing on earth), he had also become more wise and kind.

Maybe this is how they ended up friends again.

Sure, he still was arrogant and acted calm and cool no matter what, but he became someone that you could actually hang out with. Not fun, but still was good company.

However, Sakura knew that they weren't really good friends, as they had only started talking—really talking—just a few months ago.

So when, after he asked if she had plans and she replied no, he told her, "Good. Meet me at seven, in front of the bridge," it came as a complete surprise.

Leaving her unsure of what to do next.

Here was the boy-no, _man_- that she knew when she was a child and didn't know when she was a teen. Here was the person who broke all ties with her, and was now asking for another one.

She looked at him hesitantly, not sure what to do. Reject or agree?

(MaybeSasuke-kunwillwantmestillmaybe..)

The past or the present?

(butwhywaittofindoutwhathewants)

Sasuke or Neji?

(maybeIshoulddowhat_I_wantforonce)

Finally, Sakura quickly got up from where she was sitting and started to walk away. As she left, she called out,

"Only if we go biking."

-

-

-


End file.
